The First Few Hours Are Always Treacherous
by xwittychickx
Summary: A short one-shot, that's hopefully funny, on when Fox walks in on Krystal changing. Takes place a couple hours after SF Adventures, hence the title. Obviously FoxxKrystal pairing


**AN:**** I originally got this idea a few years ago when I was working on a (crappy) SF cross-over story. Although that story fell apart, I never ceased to like this idea even if I never fully knew how I could put it into a story. Now that I'm getting a better gist of the whole fanfiction thing, I decided to make this little one-shot. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own StarFox; if I did, then Command probably would never have been made. Don't get me wrong, it's a fun game, but I am NOT happy with what they did to FoxxKrystal.**

It had been a few hours passing since Fox officially saved "Dinosaur Planet" and Krystal from its impending doom; now all the poor, worn out vulpine wanted to do was slip into a deep coma in bed for the next 12 hours. Unfortunately his date with a coma would have to be rain checked. Sighing in frustration, Fox continued on his trek through the Great Fox, the pair of sweat pants he had found earlier still in his grip.

_I am such an idiot for not giving these to Krystal in the first place!_

Once everyone was fully acquainted with the gorgeous vixen, Fox had offered the only guest room in the ship as a hope that Krystal would agree. Naturally she did, and so as captain of the team, Fox had shown her to the place she was to stay for the next couple of days (hopefully). Seeing as how she was about to go to bed in the same clothing she had been wearing while in captivity, Fox thought it to be the right thing in offering the younger fox something to change into.

It so happens that all he gave her was an overly large t-shirt. Mentally kicking himself yet again for not thinking over the fact that Krystal would probably be more comfortable with bottoms as well, Fox turned the final corner that led to the said vixen's room. Being used to a ship full of men, it didn't occur to Fox to knock on the door before entering.

The sight that greeted the unsuspecting fox was Krystal taking off her golden chest piece, the t-shirt lying next to her on the bed, looking as though she were getting ready to put it on. Completely stunned by what he'd seen, Fox turned around as fast as he could, trying oh so dearly not to think too hard on the current events. It didn't help the fact that he had recently learned that the pretty little fox in question was a telepath.

_Oh crap, oh crap! Do not think sexy thoughts! I repeat, do NOT think sexy thoughts!_

Trying desperately to control his breathing, Fox placed on hand over his eyes and turned back towards where Krystal was standing a moment before. Walking slowly to make sure he did not trip over anything, the shaky vulpine handed the cerulean fox the article of clothing that he held in his other hand.

"…Well….uh…K..Krystal, I figured you'd appreciate some bottoms after wearing your…uh…loincloth for weeks, and well…I…uh…should be going now…I promise next time I'll knock!"

Before the equally embarrassed vixen could reply, Fox sped out of the room, making sure not to look back.

_Way to go Fox! Nice way to make a good impression on a lady! I wouldn't be surprised if she murders me in my sleep._

Despite the rather terrifying idea, the image of Krystal half naked was still running through the fluttering mind of the vulpine.

Muttering obstinacies under his breath, Fox made his way back to his room, locking the door behind him…just in case his theory of Krystal being not too happy was correct.

"So much for that long awaited rest; now I need to take a damn shower! Curse that woman and her torturous good looks!"

**Sorry this isn't all that great; I'm extremely sick and hyped up on meds. I would have written this at another time, but my muse was practically screaming at me to get this thing written. Well, I hope over all some people still enjoyed this. Again I am REALLLLLLY sorry this sucks! I promise one day I will write a much, much better one-shot. Or better yet I may even one day try doing a multi-chapter story again. Oh well, one can hope. Until next time!**

**~xwcx**


End file.
